You Never Bored Me
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Digimon Xros Wars II : The Boys Hunter Who Leap Trough Time - Cerita Taiki dan teman - teman menanti Final Match Euro,tetapi tidak disangka, masalah masih mengejar mereka, inlah cara mereka menghabiskan liburan musim panas selanjutnya. Couples : Akari X Taiki, and others RnR, Dont Spam
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Halo! Akhirnya liburan lumayan panjang telah tiba XD demam bola sudah meracuni kepalaku Dx sampai aku hampir lupa soal fiksi2 disini T^T untunglah aku sedang bosan menunggu final match :D semoga fic ini dapat menghibur walau sementara XD  
Hope ya enjoy it ;)  
Disclaimer : I do not own anything

You Never Bored Me

A digimon xros wars season 2 fanfic 

Musim panas pun telah tiba, anak – anak sekolah pun diliburkan dan diberi pekerjaan rumah yang sangat banyak, tapi tidak sedikit anak – anak yang menikmati liburan tahun ini, karena dihiasi dengan pertandingan Euro, banyak orang – orang mengumpul dan menonton bersama supaya lebih meriah, xros heart team pun juga tidak ketinggalan.

Suatu hari, Taiki, bersama Tagiru dan Yuu mengunjungi DigiQuartz untuk menghabiskan waktu sebelum waktu final pun dimulai pada malam hari, Taiki sebenarnya ingin mengunjungi sahabatnya atau wanna-be-girlfriend untuk mengajaknya nonton, dia sudah tidak bertemu dengannya seminggu lebih, setiap kali ada kesempatan kerumahnya, dia malah tidak ada dirumah, how unlucky he is. Saat ia sudah didepan rumahnya, Ia bertemu Tagiru dan memintai tolong membantunya berburu, Taiki tidak ada pilihan tetapi menyutujuinya.

"Haduh, ko sepi ya DigiQuartz? Jangan – jangan mereka juga ikut menonton pertandingan Euro?" kata Tagiru dengan nada bingung, Gamudramon tertawa terbahak – bahak bersama Damemon.

"Baka! Mana ada digimon yang menonton bola, kepalamu sudah terlalu panas" ledek Yuu, dia kesal karena waktu santainya digarap sama Tagiru.

"sudah sudah!" Taiki menenangkan. "Kita cari saja, anyway, Tagiru, kenapa kau mengajak kami? Bukannya kamu sudah bisa sendiri?" ia bertanya.

Tagiru menggaruk – garuk dagunya sambil senyum cengengesan. "Hehehe, aku dengar katanya ada digimon langka yang sedang berkeliaran disini.. rumornya dia…Mirip mascot Euro!" katanya dengan nada semangat.

Yuu menggeleng – geleng kepala, tiba – tiba, Ryouma dan teman – temannya muncul sambil mentertawakan Tagiru. "Hahaha! Aku tak percaya kau percaya pada rumor itu" "hahaha! Bego nya tidak terkira" ledek Ren sedangkan Airu hanya tertawa sinis.

"Hey! Kalian jangan bisa ngomong saja!" marah Tagiru. "Ayo kita duel kalo gitu!" tambahnya. Ryouma memandang tajam kepadanya, Tagiru merasakan firasat buruk. "Boleh~"  
"Bagaimana kita taruhan siapa yang dapat digimon yang kau maksud?"  
"Boleh!" jawab Tagiru tanpa pikir panjang.

"Bagus! Yang kalah akan jadi pembantu kita! Haha! Begitu juga dengan sebaliknya!" lanjut Ren, dengan ketawa meledek.

"Huh liat saja!" Yuu geram mendengar mereka, lalu mereka berpencar dan mulai mencari digimon tersebut.

Taiki mencari ke pinggiran runtuhan kota, dia mempunyai firasat ada sesuatu di tempat itu, Shoutmon hanya mengikutinya, "Taiki, kita sudah mondar – mandir di tempat sini, mau sampai kapan kita disini?" protes Shoutmon, tampaknya ia bosan, maklum raja digimon.

"Hehe iyaa.. maaf…" jawab Taiki dengan cengirannya, ia memilih menetap disitu dan bersender ke tembok bata didekatnya

"Hah… hari ini benar – benar merepotkan…" ia mengeluh, tetapi ia juga mendengar suara yang lain, ia menengok ke belakangnya dan terkejut melihat rambut warna merah yang diikat dengan seragam yang familiar bagi Taiki.

"Akari?" gadis itupun menengok ke arahnya. "Eh Taiki?" ia juga terkejut. "Kyuu! Kita bertemu!" sahut Cutemon yang sedang menunggangi Dorulumon "Hi…"

"Wah, gimana kabarmu, sobat?" sambut Shoutmon. "Kami baik – baik saja" jawab Dorulumon simple.

"Hi…"  
"Hi…"

Tiba – tiba aura disekitar mereka tegang, sepertinya Taiki sedang "speechless" melihat Akari… yay a lumayan berubah dan terlihat tangguh, dilihat – lihat, digimonnya tidak hanya Dorulumon dan Cutemon, ia bisa melihat tobucatmon, cerberumon, salamon dan digimon – digimon miliknya.

"Wow… sepertinya k-kamu mempunyai tim yang hebat.." puji Taiki dengan nada nervous, Akari memerah.

"Trims…"

"Hey, kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Shoutmon supaya suasana mereka tidak canggung.

"Ini…' sebelum Akari menjawab, tiba – tiba Zenjirou datang bertubi – tubi. "Akaaaaari! Ayooo cepat – cepat!" lalu ia terhenti melihat Taiki. "Wah! Taiki! Tepat sekali kau disini!" dia langsung merangkulnya. "Kemana saja kau sobat? Aku sangat memerlukan bantuan mu!" dia menyeringai.

"Zenjirou mengajak ku mencari digimon langka, ya yang biasa dirumor itu" "sepertinya banyak hunter yang juga mencarinya" lanjut Cutemon "tapi setahuku itu hanya bohong belaka" tambah Dorulumon.

"Ah! Itu emang beneran ada! Wong kemarin aku lihat! Disana!" Zenjirou menunjukan ke arah bukit terjal didekat mereka. "tampaknya ia suka ditempat yang sepi dan suram.." pikir Akari, lalu ia mengeluarkan Muchomon. "Tolong periksa daerah situ" peritah Akari, burung merah itu pun terbang kesana.

"Ayo kita bersama – sama kesana" ajak Akari dengan senyum manisnya, Taiki pun langsung merasa jantungnya berdebar –debar. 'Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku seperti ini?' pikirnya. "Hihihi! Kita seperti nostalgia di dunia digital~" komentar Zenjirou sambil mengawasi mereka berdua.

"Huh… aku bosan!" keluh Yuu, Damemon pun terheran – heran, Yuu bukan tipe yang suka mengeluh, mungkin ia sedang badmood hari ini. "Tenang lah dame! Kita pasti bisa mencarinya kok!" hibur dia. "Aku tahum aku hanya ingin istirahat, kau tau kan kemarin aku habis karate… les – les yang lain juga ada besok, aku ingin pulang…" Yuu menghela nafas panjang. "Sabarlah! Jangan berpikir "Dame" entar hasilnya bakal "Dame!"" Damemon membuat wajah seram ke Yuu, tetapi Yuu malah ketawa.

Dibelakangnya, Airu sedang mengawasi mereka, ia juga bosan dengan digimon hunting ini karena kemungkinan digimon itu tidak ada, tetapi bertemu Yuu adalah kesempatan yang langka, ia sangat menganggumi bocah itu, karena tidak ada yang tidak tergoda dengan kecantikannya.

Tiba –tiba ada yang menyeruduknya dari belakang. "Ouch! Siapa itu?" protes Airu saat ia tersedar. "Maaf maaf!" ucap Tagiru. "Kau! Bocah tengik!" ujar Airu dengan kesal, kenapa selalu Tagiru yang menganggu waktu berharganya Airu? "Hehe, Airu, kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Tagiru, Airu membuang muka. "Huh bodo amat!" ia berdiri dan siap – siap untuk pergi. "Tunggu!" Tagiru langsung memegang tangan Airu dengan lembut, Airu pun memerah. "A-apa apaan ini!" ia panic, lalu Tagiru menariknya kedalam hutan terdekat dan bersembunyi disemak – semak, Airu mendengar suara aneh yang meraung.

"Apaan sih!" Airu gusar melihat Tagiru yang terburu – buru dan heboh. "Tenang! Tadi aku dikejar digimon buas, ternyata digimon yg dirumorin itu memang ada, sayangnya kekuatannya diluar bayanganku, sembunyi disini sebentar! Bahaya!" ujar Tagiru, Airu hanya bisa menghela nafas, kenapa ia selalu stuck bersamanya? Takdir? No one knows.

* * *

"Disini terakhir aku lihat!" kata Zenjirou saaat mereka sampai ke tempat kejadian. "Tidak ada apa – apa tuh!" kata Shoutmon heran. "Apa itu Kyuu!" sorak Cutemon saat ia melihat bayangan melompat tinggi dari mereka. "Shadow Ball!" digimon itu menendang beberapa bola dan jatuh ke tempat hunters bagaikan meteor yang menerjang.

"Minervamon! Reload!" teriak Akari, sang dewi digimon pun muncul. "Lindungi kita!" perintah Akari, Minervamon meluncurkan tamengnya dan menjadi pelindung mereka.  
"Cerberumon! Reload! Dorulumon! Digixross!" Akari memulai aksinya. "Cerbe-Rulumon!" Taiki dan Shoutmon trkagum kagum melihat digi-xrossan Akari, dan seperti Zenjirou masih panik dengan keadaan seperti ini. "Cyber Sniper!" ia memutar – mutar membuat tornado dan mendekati ke pelaku kericuhan ini, lalu ia mencakar digimon itu dan tumbang. Minervamon menarik tamengnya dan mengeluarkan pedang. "Olympia Slash!" ia melukai digimon tersebut.

"Bagus! Ia tumbang! Sekarang giliran ku! Reload Ballistamon!" tiba – tiba Zenjirou beranjak dan mulai aksinya.

"Beetlemon! Ballistamon! Digi-Xros!" ia menyatukan digimon serangga dan robot menjadi digimon andalannya. "Striker Shocker!" digimonnya Zenjirou pun meluncurkan bola listrik kea rah target digimon tersebut, sayangnya digimon itu sudah sadar dan cepat menghindari serangan itu.

"Ah sial!" geram Zenjirou, lalu Yuu dan Tsuwamon, digimon perubahan damemon datang. "Ada apa ini?"

"Yo Yuu! Butuh bantuan mu nih nangkap digimon rare ini!" jawab Zenjirou tanpa melihat Yuu dan tetap mengawasi gerak gerik targetnya.

'Jadi dia benaran ada…' pikir Yuu.

"Jangan kira kalian bisa menang!" tungkas digimon tersebut, lalu sekawananya muncul dibelakangnya, ternyata ia tidak sendirian! "Wah! Sepertinya kita harus turun tangan nih Taiki~" ujar Shoutmon dengan seringainya, Taiki melirik ke Akari, sepertinya Akari benar – benar berubah, ia bukan gadis biasa lagi, tetapi seorang pejuang xros Heart, Akari melihat balik ke Taiki, mereka berdua pun langsung buang muka karena malu.

"Hei hei, kalian jangan bersenang – senang sendiri~" ujar Ryouma, diikuti oleh Ren yang dibelakangnya. "Kalian jangan main curang" ledek Ren, sambil mengeluarkan Dracmonnya. "Chou-Shinka!"

"Astamon!"

"Yasyamon!"

Mereka ikut bergabung ke kelompok Xros Hearts. "Gimana kalau yang mendapatkan terbanyak akan menang?" usul Ren, "Setuju!" jawab Zenjirou tanpa pikir. "Siapa takut?" kata Yuu, sepertinya ia terbawa suasana.

"Shoutmon! Chou-Shinka! OmegaShoutmon!" sang bintang xros heart pun tidak mau kalah.

"Cutemon! Minervamon! Digi-Xros! Minecutemon!" munculah digimon berwujud dewi yang berwujud kelinci dewasa, Taiki terpesona melihat digimonnya Akari yang begitu spektakuler.

"Waow, kau hebat Akari…" ucap Taiki, Akari langsung tersipu, tidak menyagka bakal ada yang muji dia. "Terima kasih…"

"Mantis Arm!" Tsuwamon mengeluarkan jurus ninja ke tengah – tengah kerumunan para misterius digimon itu, lalu Zenjirou menyerang dari belakang, Taiki dan Omegashoutmon berada ditengah medan perang, sama seperti Akari, tetapi ia diam – diam melindunginya tanpa secara langsung, ia khawatir takut Akari terluka.

"ngomong – ngomong dimana Tagiru?" Tanya yuu saat ia tersadar sepertinya ada yang kurang, tentu saja kehebohan dan kecerobohan Tagiru selalu membuatnya was – was, tapi kali ini beda.

"Oh, aku juga tidak melihatnya…" jawab Ryouma, "Paling itu anak tersesat jauh haah, sepertinya kita akan menang nih~" ledek Ren, ia senang membuat rivalnya kesal, karena menyenangkan untuk ditonton.

"Hey!" Yuu mulai memanas, tetapi Zenjirou menahannya. "Siapa bilang kalian akan menang?"

"Liat saja nanti.." Ryouma senyum misterius.

"Huh, kemana sih si Tagiru bodoh itu…?" geram Yuu, tiba – tiba seekor digimon datang dari langit, itu adalah Arresterdramon! Diikuti oleh naga misterius yang mengejarnya.

"Guys! Maaf terlambat!" ucap Tagiru sambil memegang Airu yang sedari tadi cemberut dan juga malu.

OmegaShoutmon dan Astamon datang dan menahan digimon misterius dan kuat itu, Arresterdramon menepi. "Thanks…" ucap Airu dengan nada judes.

"Hey, aku menyalamatkanmu dari digimon itu, bersenanglah dikit" ucap Tagiru dengan nada memelas.

"uuuh…" Airu langsung jalan menjauh darinya. "Ciieee uhuuy!" ledek Ren saat Airu bergabung dengan mereka. "Diam!" dia menginjak kakinya. "Ouch!" "kau pantas mendapatkannya" bisik Yuu selagi dia mengawasi mereka.

"Ayo teman – teman! Marik kita habisi semua digimon ini!"

"Frog Shot!" Arresterdramon menggunakan ekornya dan menghabisi musuhnya

"Hellfire!" Astamon meliriskan senjata api nya dan menembaknya

"Double Strike!" Yasyamon menggunakan pedang gandanya dan melawan mereka.

"Heavy Metal Vulcan" OmegaSHoutmon meluncurkan senajata mautnya ke segala sudut musuhnya.

"Tidak kubiarkan" datanglah pemimpinnya yang selama ini bersembunyi. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang – orang yang mengacaukan pasukan hebat ku ini!" ucap digimon itu yang ternyata bernama Eufflomon, Digimon yang tercipta di Digi-Quartz dan menyebabkan dia tidak stabil, dia memiliki kekuatan listrik dan berlapis baja, tidak luput dari sayap yang besar dan kuku yang tajam.

"Oh jadi ini dalangnya" kata Yuu. "Tsuwamon! Digi Nipou!"  
"Nipou : Fujinha!" Tsuwamon meluncurkan jurus ninjanya – serangan angin untuk meghilang kesimbangannya. "Aku takkan kalah! Heavy Shock!" Dia mleawannya balik dengan luncuran listrik dari sayapnya. Lalu ia terbang dengan cepat dan meluncurkan jurus meteor.

"Oh Shit!"

Semuanya berlari untuk berlindung, Akari dilindungi oleh Minercutemon tetapi digimon itu mendekatinya dan melawan, Akari memanggil Cerbe-Rulumon untuk melaannya tetapi dia terlalu kuat dan digimonya de-digi-xross. Tanpa pikir panjang Taiki berlari dan melompat ke dia untuk melindungi nya

"Beelzebumon RELOAD!" dia mengeluarkan digimonnya. "Cover!"

Beelzebumon menggunakan sayapnya untuk membuat serangan digimon itu tidak terkena tetapi digimon itu tidak berhenti menyerang, dia tetap maju dan menyerang secara langsung, Tidak berhenti disitu, ia juga membuat gempa dan tanah berantakan tidak beraturan juga membuat jurang yang dalam. Akari pun terpeleset dan jatuh, dengan cepat, Taiki menarik tangannya.

"Spin Caliper!" Arresterdramon datang dan membuat perhatian Eufflomon supaya dia tidak meganggu Taiki lagi, Yuu dan Zenjirou berlari mendekati mereka dan membantunya. "Hampir saja kau!" Taiki langsung memeluknya saat mereka berhasil menariknyai jurang, Akari terkejut, dia tidak berkutik dan membiarkannya memeluk lebih lama. Yuu dan Zenjirou hanya menyeringai dan berdehem

"Ayo terus Arrester! Jangan mau kalah!" dukung Tagiru saat Arresterdramon sedang bergulat dengan Eufflomon, tetapi sayangnya ia tidak cuku kuat untuk menahan kekuatannya dan ia terlempar, "Arresterdramon!" ia berlari mendekatinya, tidak tahu bahwa eufflomon berlari dan mengincarnya. "Awas! " teriak Airu, ia langsung menyuruh Cho-Hakkaimon, partnernya yang telah berubah, lari dan menyalamatkannya, untunglah tidak meleset.

"Kau ini!" Airu langsung memukul kepala Tagiru. "Hati – hati! Bodoh!" ujarnya. "Hehehe makasih~" cengir Tagiru. "Cie –cie~" ledek Ren daei belakang, Airu tidak tahan, Ia langsung berlari dan meninju mukanya. "Aaaauh!" ren terkapar. "khu khu khu, itulah yang kau dapat" Ryouma mentertawakan Ren, Astamon dan Yasyamon juga ikut membantu OmegaShoutmon dan juga digimonnya Zenjirou.

"Kita harus memenangkan ini!" ujar Akari, lalu ia mengeluarkan digimonnya, Aurumon dan mendigixrossnya dengan Minervamon. "Minervamon Wing mode!" dia terbang dan menerjan sang digimon jahat tersebut, diikuti oleh yang lain. Dan akhirnya yang memfinishkan adalah OmegaShoutmon. "Victorize Banking!" selesailah digimon itu, dan sayangnya digimon itu tidak bisa ditangkap, ya at least, dunia mereka selamat dari sekarang.

A/N: Masih berkelanjutan, tenang saja~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Halo! Inilah lanjutannya, hope you enjoy it

"Anyway soal taruhan yang tadi…" "Kau kira kita lupa, tidak lah!" "Tapi tetap saja kita menang" "Hanya karena jumlah kelompokmu lebih banyak, bukan berarti kalian menang" "Hey, kita punya bukti, perlu dikeluarin" senyum Yuu kepada ren yang terus melawan karena tidak mau kalah. "Kau!" emosi Ren menaik, tetapi Ryouma menahannya. "Yasudahlah, kalian menang, kita kalah, apa hukumannya sekarang?" jawab Ryouma menyerah, Airu tidak menunjukan tanda – tanda tidak protes, dia dari awal memang tidak mau mengikuti taruhan itu.

"Kalo itu biar Tagiru yang memutuskan" kata Yuu dengan tenang. "Eh? Aku? Hummm…." Tagiru berpikir. "Aha! Bagaimana kalo kalian menginap bersama dan menonton final Euro bersama?" ujarnya, semuanya terkejut, tetapi tidak ada yang tidak menyutujuinya.

"Okeh nih! Mau dimana?" jawab Zenjirou yang bersemangat, ia sangat suka dengan acara yang seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalau dirumah Taiki-san? Kan rumahmu sedang kosong karena mama mu pergi kan?" usul Yuu.

"Hum.. boleh sih" jawab Taiki berpikir. "Oke sudah diputuskan! Kita bertemu jam 5 ya dirumahnya!' ujar Tagiru dan mereka kembali kedunia mereka.

"Hey Akari.." Tanya Taiki. "Kamu mau ikut?" tanyanya pelan – pelan. Akari tersenyum. "Iyalah, aku tidak bilang "tidak" kan?" wajah Taiki memerah. "T-tapi kan dirumah ku… lagian kau cewek sendiri…" ia beralasan, sebenarnya ia ingin skali dia ikut.

"Hahaha, kau ini kenapa aku sih? Aku jadi merasa bukan temanmu sejak kecil, Lagian si Airu juga ikut, tidak usah khawatir, aku akan baik – baik saja" ia tersenyum.

"Oh baguslah…" Taiki membalas senyumannya. "Kalo gitu, sampai bertemu ya" "iya" Taiki beranjak dan jalan kerumahnya, lalu ia melihat Tagiru dan Zenjirou menyeringai kepadanya. "Ada apa kalian?" ia terheran. "Suit suit~" "Aku mencium bau pasangan ini~" ledek mereka berdua.

"Hey! Berhentilah bercanda seperti itu!" protes Taiki yang sedang memerah, mereka malah semakin gencar meledeknya.

"Ayo, mana pj pj?" tagih Zenjirou.

"Sudah kubilang, kami belum…"

"Belum? Berarti memang ada niat buat jadian yaa? Hahaha" tukas Tagiru, membuat Taiki kehabisan kata – kata, mereka tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Yasudahlah, suka – suka kalian.." jawab Taiki menyerah. "Eh! Tunggu!" Zenjirou menahanyya.

"Kita kesini mau membantu mu juga!"

"Maksudmu apa?" Taiki bingung.  
"Ya ini… kita menyiapkan rencana supaya kalian jadian!" kata Tagiru.

"Yaaap! Dijamin gak bakal gagal, serahkan kekami!" ucapnya. Taiki hanya diam, sebenarnya ingin tetapi harga dirinya tidak mengijinkan. Seorang Pemimpin dan Superstar di Xros Heart tidak bisa menembak gadis yang ia sukai dengan sendiri? Sangat lucu, tetapi ia tidak mempunya pilihan lain. Ia mengangguk.

"Heeeey! Kami datang!" ucap Yuu dengan Ryouma, Ren dan Airu.

"Wow, tumben kau datang dengan 'rival' kita!" ledek Tagiru, "Hey, aku hanya bertemu mereka dijalan, lagian mereka tidak tahu rumah Taiki, bodoh" jawab Yuu dan sengaja menyenggolnya, Tagiru hanya menyeringai.

"RUmahmu tidak buruk, Taiki, sangat nyaman~" goda RYouma, Taiki pun merasa tidak enak.

"Ya makasih"

"sekarang kita makan apa ini? Aku lapar" ujar ren dengan santai, serasa dia dirumah sendiri.

"Ren, kau ini sangat memalukan, tidak ada sopan santun" tegur Airu, dia kadang tidak suka sifat Ren yang buruk ini.

"Emang kenapa? Lagian mereka yang mengundang, wajar dong, kau seperti mengira aku bakal membuat ruangan ini seperti kapal pecah" sangkal Ren. Yuu hanya terkekeh mendengar ini, ternyata mereka tidak beda jauh dengan teman – temannya.

"Uwow! Kalian bawa apa?"

"Bahan makanan dan snack"

"Berarti ada yang masak dong, cihuy!"

"Akari mana?" Tanya Taiki kepada Yuu dengan suara rendah, takut terkena ledekan mereka lagi.

"Oh, tadi katanya dia akan segera menyusul, mungkin…" lalu bel rumahnya berbunyi. "Oh itu dia!" Taiki langsung beranjak ke ruang teras dan membuka pintu.

"Hi.." ujar Akari dengan membawa plastic. "Silahkan, sini aku bantu" ia membirkannya masuk lalu mencoba meraih plastic itu, tetapi tangannya malah menyentuh tangan Akari yang lembut, mereka berdua langsung salah tingkah, untunglah tidak ada yang menyadari, plastic itu pun jatuh.

"Eh maaf!" ujar Taiki dengan cepat

"Tidak apa – apa, aku yang ceroboh" Akari menunduk, begitu juga Taiki, lalu muka mereka bertemu, hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi, mereka bergerak mendekat tanpa sadar dan….

BRUK

Seseorang membuka pintu dari belakang dan tidak sengaja membuat Akari jatuh menabrak Taiki dan ia jatuh diatasnya.

"Hey Guys~ kami datang Oooops!" suara genit itu pun terdengar, ternyata Nene dan Kiriha datang, kaget melihat sang General Xros Heart beserta gadisnya sedang tiduran jatuh didepan mereka dan seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Ya ampun, kalian romantis sekali~" ujar Nene dengan nada cute.

"Taiki Taiki ckckck segitunya gak sabar ama Akari, hahaha" ledek Kiriha yang tadi cemberut menjadi senyum licik, merasa terhibur dengan kelakuan mereka.

"B-bukan! Kalian salah paham!" ujar Taiki dengan cepat, mukanya seperti tomat. Mereka berdua cepat – cepat berdiri, berharap tidak ada yang melihat mereka selain Kiriha dan Nene.

"Hahaha" mereka berdua tertawa dan mengikuti mereka ke ruang tamu yang luas.

"Hey! Nene-san!" sapa Tagiru, yang lain pun ikut melihat mereka

"Wow! Kiriha datang!" ujar Zenjirou, tetapi terkejut melihat Nene yang disebelahnya, langsung ia tertnganga, antara terpesona tetapi curiga kepada Kiriha.

"Wah neesan ternyata datang!"

"Mala ini bakal seru nih~" ujar Ren sambil meminum soft drink nya, Airu hanya terdiam.

"Oke guys! Let's make Dinner!"

Akari, Nene dan Airu memakai apron masing – masing, Para cowok melihat mereka, Akari dengan tidak pede pura – pura sibuk didapur, Nene melirik ke Taiki yang terus memandang Akari membuat Akari menjadi canggung, "Hey google boy~" ledek Nene, Taiki menengok ke dia dengan muka heran. "Ada waktunya kau bisa memandang dia dengan sepuasnya" Taiki awalnya tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud tetapi ia mulai mengerti dan memerah, memutuskan untuk duduk di ruang tv.

'Jangan – jangan Nene dan Kiriha tahu?' pikirnya. "Kita bukannya tahu, tapi kelihatan, coy" jawab Kiriha, membuat Taiki.  
"Ya ampun! Jangan bikin aku kaget" kata Taiki dengan nada sedikit kesal, ia mulai merinding jangan – jangan kiriha bisa baca pikiran. "Tenang, kita mendukung mu"

"Pasti dari Zenjirou"

"Haha, tidak sih, kalo aku dan Nene udah tau dari dulu, but we help anyway" Kiriha berkedip ke Taiki, Taiki hanya mengangguk nervous dan tersenyum balik.

Yuu datang dengan apron. "Duh cantik banget ini neng geulis" ledek Ren, Yuu tersinggung.

"Hey! Apa maksudmu ngomong itu?"

"Hey tenang" ujar Ryouma mendekati mereka. "Memang kau terlihat tampan, tapi dengan apron ini, kaulah yang tercantik, jangan sangkal itu tapi jadi cewek pun kau tetap laku" Ryouma berkedip kepadanya, Yuu tambah memerah.

"C-c-cowo Maho!" Yuu kesal dan menuju dapur tanpa memedulikan tawa mereka, seharusnya Tagiru tidak mengajak mereka, itulah yang dipikirkan.

Nene memotong sayur, ia sadar melihat Airu yang sedang memandang Yuu memasak. "Hey" sapa Nene "Hati – hatilah kalau memasak" "maaf.." jawab Airu pelan. "Anyway, kau suka Yuu?" kata Nene menggoda. Muka Airu memerah.

"Engg….tidak! aku hanya… penasaran…" ia tidak berani menatapnya. "Hahaha, tidak apa – apa kalau kau menyukainya, tetapi…" ia memberi isyarat untuk melihat seseorang dibelakangnya, ternyata Tagiru.

"Apakah kau tidak kasihan kepadanya? Minimal berikan lah dia kesempatan" bujuk Nene, dia tahu perasaan mereka berdua karena isntingnya sangat tajam. Airu hanya mengangguk dan diam, sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Nene, lagipula, Tagiru memang seseorang yang bisa membuat ia…. Berbeda.

Setelah mereka selesai masak, mereka makan bersama, Zenjirou dan Tagiru pun tidak berhenti heboh makan bersama dan hampir menghabiskan, untunglah Nene dan Akari sudah mengatur masing – masing porsi, Yuu dan Taiki hanya bisa diam dan makan, Rend an Ryouma dengan santai makan seperti dirumah sendiri.

Setelah itu, mereka duduk di sofa dan juga ada yang duduk di karpet dan di sofa yang lain saat final euro sudah dimulai, ren sudah menghabiskan 2 chiki dan masih lanjut makan, Airu protes tapi ia malah nyantai – nyantai makan bersama Zenjirou dan Tagiru yang sangat antunisias menonton sampai muka mereka di dandanin, Ryouma dan Kiriha sedang bertaruh dan Nene mengusulkan sesuatu

"Bagaimana kita bertaruh, yang menang yang jadi raja?" usul Nene, semuanya stuju.

Taiki, Yuu, Ryouma, Kiriha, Nene memilih "Spanyol"

Sedangkan Tagiru, Zenjirou, Ren, Airu memilih "Italy"

Pertandingan pun dimulai, banyak yang antusias menontonnya bahkan Airu dan Nene ikut – kutan jadi histeris, ya, pemain – pemainnya lumayan tampan, makanya mereka terpesona, sedangkan yang lain tidak mau kalah, yang duduk tenang hanyalah Akari dan Taiki di sofa.

Saat Spanyol Gol, mereka bersorak ria, Taiki telat menyadarinya lalu kembali menonton. 'Haduh, bagaimana ini? Mungkin inikah kesempatan emas untuk menembak? Tidak tidak, terdengar konyol, tetapi gimana….' Pikir Taiki, dan tanpa diduga, Gol kedua pun tercetak. "Taiki, kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Akari khawatir, ia menarik lengannya.

"Eh?" kaget Taiki, ia refleks menghindari dia. "tidak apa – apa ko.." Akari menghela nafas. "Tapi sedari tadi kau tidak menonton, ada apa? Biasanya kamu semangat menonton acara ini" ujar Akari

'Dia daritadi melihatku?' Taiki memerah. "Um… aku ada kepikiran…"

"kenapa?" raut muka Akari sedih.

"Uh…. Gapapa ko, santai aja" Taiki berusaha untuk terlihat santai, tetapi Akari menunduk. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku…minta maaf…" ujar Akari, suaranya seperti mau menangis. "Lah kenapa? Kamu tidak salah apa – apa" bingung Taiki.

"tadi… karena kecerobohan ku kita jadi begitu…canggung…." Ucapnya, Lalu Taiki langsung memegang kedua lengannya.

"Bukan!" Akari terkejut, Taiki menatapnya dengan serius, tanpa sadar. "Aku menjadi begini bukan karenamu, itu karena…." Ia memikirkan kata – kata selanjutnya, lalu tiba – tiba ia berucap. "aku sedang berpikir kenapa aku menjadi begini, ternyata….aku benar – benar menyukaimu Akari, lebih dari siapapun"

Keduanya terdiam, lalu Taiki tersadar apa yang dia katakana. "Eeeeh, akuu" ia panic. "Benarkah?" Tanya Akari. "Eh?" "Katamu tadi?" Taiki mengangguk pelan. "iya…" lalu kedua berpelukan, untunglah saat itu spanyol menggol kan yang ketiga, jadi tidak ada yang menyadari karena sangat ribut, well, ada yang melihat mereka secara diam – diam.

Ada beberapa orang yang senang melihat spanyol menang dan memegang piala, ada juga yang cemberut bukan karena Italy kalah, tetapi karena kalah taruhan, yang kalah berjejer berdiri didepan yang menang, ya, mereka harus siap dihikum 'habis – habisan' apalagi yang membuat taruhan nene, yang pasti tidak tanggung – tanggung.

"Okay, dimulai dari…." Kata Nene sambil menunjukkan salah satu dari mereka. "Zenjirou!"

"Yes Nene?" dia menjawab dengan nada lembut, membuat orang – orang tertawa, ya siapa sih yang tidak tahu Zenjirou penggemar berat Nene? Hanya saja ia berusaha cool.

"Tari lah tarian tikus di meja ini" kata Nene, Zenjirou menganga, tidak percaya, tetapi dia tidak bisa menolak, karena itu perintah dari pujaan hatinya, walaupun menurunkan harga dirinya, ia tetap berdiri dan mulai menari, menyebabkan semuanya tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Hahaha, tikus tikus" ledek Ren

"Cocok banget jadi pelawak" lanjut Ryouma karena tidak tahan melihat ulahnya yang lucu.

Setelah lelah menari, ia turun dan berhenti, Nene memberi kecupan manis di pipi nya. "Makasih say~" menyebabkan Zenjirou mengalami struk atau mungkin pingsan untuk beberapa menit.

"Nene, berhentilah mengerjai Gengorou" ujar Kiriha karena kasian melihat Zenjirou. "Hihihi" Nene hanya tertawa. "Hey! Namaku Zenjirou!" Zenjirou langsung bangkit. Semuanya tidak bisa berhenti ketawa, dia memang punya naluri pelawak.

"Lalu Airu~" Nene tersenyum kepadanya, membuat Airu merasa tidak enak. "Aku mau Airu dan Tagiru…. Berpelukan yang mesra~" mereka berdua langsung memerah. "K-kenapa kami!" mereka menyangkal.

"Auw jgn bgtu donk, kalian setuju kan?" Tanya Nene kepada timnya, mereka serempak mengangguk.

"uuh…" mereka tidak ada pilihan yang lain tetapi saling memeluk, tentu Tagiru sangat menyukai ini, dia memang memendam perasaan kepada gadis pirang ini, Ren tidak henti – hentinya meledek mereka. 5 menit berlalu, akhirnya Nene memutuskan untuk menyudahinya.

"awas kau! Liat saja" ujar Airu kepada Ren.

"Nah sekarang Ren" Kiriha dan Nene tersenyum evil ke dia, tentu ini membuat Ren sangat nervous. "Kau-berdandan-sebagai-maid-perempuan" ucap Nene pelan – pelan.

"Apa! Aku tidak salah dengarkan! Keterlaluan! Jangan – jangan kalian memang udah merencanakan! Licik kalian semua ini! Aku tidak terima aku…"

"Ren, setuju apa tidak?" ujar RYouma yang sepertinya dapat membuat Ren terdiam. "Tetapi aku tetap tidak mau…" dia masih bersikeras.

"Keras Kepala, Airu, kau boleh mendandannya, Zenjirou dan Tagiru bisa membantu juga" mereka menyeringai dan menyeret Ren ke ruangan lain. Sisanya melihat Ryouma dengan terheran. "What? Kita sering melakukan ini saat kita menginap bersama kok" ujar Ryouma dengan santai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ren muncul dengan baju maid dan rambut ditatapi rapi seperti perempuan dan juga mukanya, ada yang tertawa dan ada juga yang terpesona melihatnya. "PUAS!" ia meneriaki mereka, tapi tidak ada yang berkutik, Tagiru dan Zenjirou terus – terusan tertawa, Yuu juga puas melihatnya, Akari, Nene dan Airu tidak henti – hentinya memujinya, Kiriha cuek. Ryouma mendekatinya.

"You look beautiful with this one, I love it~" bisk Ryouma dengan nakal di kupingnya, membuat Ren menjadi memerah dan mendorongnya jauh. "I don't like you!" ia bentak lalu kabur ke toilet.

"Haha, itulah pelajaran bagimu, I owe you one, Ryouma" ujar Airu dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Dan yang terakhir Akari…" suasana jadi tegang buat Akari dan Taiki, kenapa? Karena mereka terlihat merencanakan seasuatu

"Sebenarnya sih kita merencanakan kalian jadian~" ujar Nene "Tetapi kalian udah jadian duluan sih~"

"Apa!" mereka berdua kaget. "Tapi kami…"

_"ternyata….aku benar – benar menyukaimu Akari, lebih dari siapapun" – Bzzt _

Suara rekaman dari Hp Nene. "Sudahlah akui saja~" jawab Kiriha. Mereka berdua terdiam. "Iya" ujar Akari yang akhirnya menyerah.

"Bagus, karena kalian resmi pasangan, jadi~ ciuman dong" mereka berdua memerah.

"Hah? T-tapi" Taiki masih tidak percaya ia berada disituasi seperti ini. Lebih menyeramkan daripada di situasi bertarung melawan digimon terkuat sekali pun, ciuman sih tidak apa – apa, tetapi Didepan Teman –Teman? Jujur, rasanya ia mau mati.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah lama – lama, bentar saja~" Kiriha mikir Nene sudah keterlaluan tapi apalah daya, ia sendiri juga ingin melihat.

Mereka berdua mendekat, Taiki mengecupnya dengan lembut, Akarinya pun mencium balik, tetapi mereka ternyata tersesat karena sensasinya yang begitu…memuaskan, lengan Taiki pun langsung memeluk pinggang mungilnya Akari, dan Akari merangkul lehernya, beberapa menit kemudian, mereka tersadar dan cepat – cepar menghindar, untunglah Kiriha berdehem, kalau tidak…. Ya habislah mereka.

Pada menit pertama tidak ada yang komentar, tetapi Zenjirou tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bersorak riang dan mulai merangkul Taiki, Tagiru pun ikut – ikutan mereka, Akari masih memerah, bubarlah acara ini.

"Kau tidur saja ama Taiki~" Ujar Nene saat mereka mau tidur. "Eh! Bukannya berbahaya!" Akari terkejut, ia tidak pernah memikirkannya. "Tidak apa – apa, Taiki akan melidungimu, yak an?" Nene memandang Taiki. Taiki dengan nervous mengangguk. 'Justru itu….' Pikir mereka berdua, dan akhirnya mereka menyerah, "Oh ini" nene memberi sebungkus plastik ke mereka. "Apa ini?" "check pas kalian di kamar yah" Nene berkedip, ia jalan menuju kamar mamanya Taiki bersama Airu dan Kiriha, mungkin ia sudah gila. Yang lainnya tidur diruang tamu dengan futon yang tersedia.

"Ini apa ya?" saat Taiki membuka bungkusan itu, Akari memerah saat ia melihatnya dan langsung membuang jauh – jauh dari jendela. 'Nene sialan! dia kelewat batas!' pikirnya.

THE END

A/N: awalnya niat iseng – iseng nulis, berkelanjutan sampai 3 hari, yah ini lah, maaf walaupun agak telat tpai semoga jerih payahku memuaskan teman – teman sekalian ^^ fiksi ini belum di edit jadi bagi yang edit silahkan saja :D nulis adegan romance dengan bahasa Indonesia gimana gitu rasanya . jadi ngeri, jadi maaf hanya bisa nulis sebatas ini, kurang lebih dan kesalahan grammarnya juga maaf, jangan lupa Reviews ya :D thanks!


End file.
